


Corona Mortis

by Ellstra



Series: Huxloween [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cults, Knights of Ren - Freeform, M/M, Magic-Users, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8774719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellstra/pseuds/Ellstra
Summary: Hux is a bastard son and as such, he is seen as a burden and shame of the family. He spends nearly all his life locked up in his room with the mysterious Shadowhill castle constantly in front of his eyes, luring him closer. At sixteen, he's bored out of his mind and determined to learn more about the castle and its inhabitants, and since no one seems to know anything about it, Hux makes his way to the castle in pursuit of knowledge. Little does he know that the rumoured immortal sorcerer and his order have been waiting for Hux's arrival for long years.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally an idea for the prompt Gothic horror of Huxloween (remember that? good stuff) and it got out of hand, then I got frustrated and then finally I told myself: "ah, what the hell, let's plan another multichapter WIP" so this is it.   
> As stands in the summary, Hux is sixteen in this fic. I feel it's my duty to inform you that there will indeed be some sexual content later on and since I'm rather confused about what the legal age is where you live (therefore, what you consider underage), I want to put it out there. It's taken in the concept of fantasy/medieval age so technically Hux is an adult in the fic, but you know the drill.   
> Lastly, the name of the fic is latin for "Crown of death" which is also a name of an artery. I've wanted to use the name ever since I learnt about the existence of it.

Shadowhill castle had always been a popular settings to legends. It towered above a long valley and inspired dozens of rumours and tales. Mothers told children stories of monsters, or evil wizards, the children translating them into even more supernatural tales of devils and dragons, each more far-fetched than the one before. 

Hux didn’t have a mother to tell him those stories, or friends to share their own versions with him. He was a lonely soul, locked up at home by his father and his perpetual line of childhood diseases. He was a sickly boy, always coughing, too pale and thin to survive all the ailments he struggled with, but resilient and stubborn all the same. He was an illegitimate child, a product of Lord Hux’s incapability of containing himself. He was frowned upon by everyone; his father, his stepmother, his sisters. As a child, he often wondered if he was a monster, if he somehow earned his family’s disdain, and he worked hard to prove his worth, to show everyone that he wasn’t useless or bad. It never 

worked, at least not for what he intended it to work. 

He, on the other hand, learned more than any of his peers ever could, locked up in his room, coughing whenever a breeze caressed his skin, and shivering even by the warmth of the fire. He studied long dead military leaders, forgotten battles and ploys. He studied animals and plants, learning about venoms and poisons as well as medicinal substances the nature has to offer. He read novels, both those considered masterpieces as well as those seen as of lowly genres. 

He dreamed of visiting other places, of seeing deserts, seas or tropical islands. He dreamed of grandiose temples and enormous galleries filled with artworks of geniuses from the past, for all he knew was the dense, dark forest surrounding their manor, mostly by sight from his window. His father allowed him to go outside sometimes but he was never alone, never allowed to truly study his surroundings unless he wanted to let everyone know what he was doing. Which he didn’t. So he played a dumb little boy, fascinated by trees and birds and triyng hard to supress his cough not to lose this opportunity. 

And naturally, he knew Shadowhill castle by sight, catching glimpses of it on sunny days. There was surprisingly - disturbingly - little about it in the books he had access to. There was nothing in those he was allowed to read but Hux was far beyond the point of being afraid of his father. His hunger for knowledge was stronger than any fear he might still bear. However, even the forbidden books told him very little on something so near. 

What he found sounded like legends told by crones and cowards, but the more of them Hux read, the more similarities he found among them and the more he was forced to accept they were based on truth. All of them agreed there was an immortal dark wizard living there, very powerful but bound to the castle. That was, most books claimed, the reason why he abducted (some said recruited) children to train into his soldiers, to be his eyes, ears and limbs. Little boys and girls who willingly or not disappeared beyond the heavy door of the castle to never emerge again. What did come out were dark, ominous figures covered from head to heel in black, were no children. It was unclear what these servants were for - some said they fought for the dark wizard in magical battles, killed his opponents in uneven duels or brought him the key to his immortality.

Soon enough Hux found himself obsessed with the castle and its enigmatic inhabitants. He’d read everything there was to be read about it in his home and wasn't any wiser than when he first stumbled upon mentions of the place. He’d need something solid, something more than just a few words in a tiny script on the bottom of a withered page. He’d need to get out of the house and somehow make it to the town to get more books. 

Hux was determined, yet terrified. At sixteen, he was old enough to be a knight and yet he could count the ocassions he’d held a sword on one hand. He had never got out of the manor save for his rare trips to the forest. It had never dawned on him that maybe his father wanted him hidden before, but he couldn’t shake the feeling now. 

Making the servants disobey his father’s orders was more difficult and required more of his cunning than he had anticipated. Hux failed to realise just how much fear his father instilled in his subordinates, especially those whose lives depended on his magnanimity. Hux wished he had learned to ride a horse properly. Finally, one stableboy yielded under the prospect of money. Hux didn’t even blink when he promised it although he meant to spend all the money he had saved over the years on books, imagining they would be expensive. He supposed there were weak people and people who dared to exploit them. Besides, he might still have some coins left after the trip. He doubted the stableboy’s ever seen actual money to recognize their value. 

They rode on the same horse, Hux holding onto the boy’s back, torn between his terror and the uncomfortably warm, tingling sensation in his groin. It was one of those moments, those he only barely understood, despite looking everywhere for an explanation. There was little on the subject of… such sensation but it was always in relation to a woman which confused Hux. He never got it around women, young or old, beautiful or ugly. He’d seen topless washerwomen in a stream and he didn’t even blink. He observed them, closely, waiting for the thing to happen but it never did. In his dreams, a boy or a man came to touch him, touch him  _ there _ , and he was so confused, thinking himself a freak once again. 

The stableboy guided the horse skillfully and steadily down the roads, muscles moving under Hux’s embrace. They didn’t speak - what would they speak about? - and soon the traffic on the road grew thicker, people with carts of vegetables and crops, with animals on leashes and goods to sell. The boy drove past them, his long hair waving in the wind and strong limbs controlling the horse with ease and grace and in that moment, Hux felt like the inferior one, his hair thin and weak, his body frail and pale and soft. 

When they arrived onto a small street lined with shops, the boy got off the horse and helped Hux down. The ginger wanted to protest but he was shaking like a leaf and he was sure his thighs were scraped enough to draw blood so he allowed the stableboy to hold him before he regained his posture. 

“Thank you,” he wheezed, his cough ever present.

“You’re welcome,” the boy looked at him in a funny way and Hux felt his cheeks get red as he wondered whether the boy had registered his condition earlier. Then his face hardened as he realised it didn’t really matter; he was the lord - or at least the lord’s bastard anyway - and this was merely a stableboy. It didn’t matter, whatever it was.

“I will meet you here at sunset,” Hux told his companion, trying to sound professional.

“As you wish,” the boy bowed a little and turned away from Hux to care for the horse, ignoring the world around him. 

Hux spend nearly a whole day browsing through little shops and carefully questioning patrons. He learned one, disturbing thing - apparently even the little he had found in his father’s books was more than any of these scriptures held. The people usually refused to talk about the mysterious castle with badly veiled terror in their eyes. Others just told him they didn’t know anything, some advised him to stop snooping around the place before he disappeared. 

Over all, Hux was disappointed. The trip exhausted him to the point of the stableboy rather putting him in front of himself on the way back not to lose him on the way. Hux was mad at himself, at the townspeople, at the stupid castle that wouldn’t leave him in peace. He fell asleep against the stableboy’s chest a few times.

They arrived late, shielded by the darkness. When the boy helped Hux off the horse this time, Hux couldn’t even find it in himself to feel embarrassed. He collapsed into the boy’s strong arms and clung onto them. They stood like that, in a tight embrace, for a long time. Hux supposed it should feel awkward but it didn't, not anymore. 

The boy, as strong as he was, was a little shorter than Hux; his hair tickled Hux in the nose. Hux breathed in its scent, and felt his body get warmer and content, stirring in the boy’s embrace. Hux was about to pull away when a hand slipped onto his lower back and pressed their abdomens together. 

And there it was, the proof that Hux wasn't a freak after all, or if he was, he wasn't alone. Blood rushed through him, hot and restless. The boy raised his blue eyes shyly. 

Hux thought that maybe he should say something but all his brain offered him were images of his hand on the other boy’s cock, the way he did it with his own in the darkness of his room, hoping nobody heared him. Hux rubbed his crotch against the boy’s tentatively, trying to see what would happen. 

A sigh escaped the boy’s lips, beautiful and delicious in its innocence. Hux grinned and repeated the move, anticipation building up in his stomach. The stableboy’s hand fell from his back onto his bottom and pressed, forcing Hux to grind their cocks together faster. Sudden urge seized Hux and he slipped his arm from where it was pressed against the boy’s chest and sneaked his fingers into long hair and pulled at it.

“Easy,” Hux breathed out. Glistening eyes pleaded him to do something, although Hux wasn’t sure what, but what could he do but deliver? 

He pressed his lips against the boy’s, shyly and softly at first, as he would kiss an aunt’s hand. The mouth beneath his opened and he followed, letting himself be guided by a strong tongue. 

Their pace was desperate then, their breaths loud and short, and Hux wanted to reach into his trousers - or maybe the other boy’s, he couldn’t tell - and stroke, to make this quicker but at the same time he didn’t, wishing it would last forever, this blissful moment right on the edge of the chasm, looking down but never falling. 

They did fall soon afterwards, loud and breathless, Hux leading the way. They clung onto each other’s lips, biting to keep themselves steady as their legs shook beneath them. When the wave washed over them, Hux pulled away from the kiss, his lip sore and his pants soaked. He wanted to look into the other boy’s eyes but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He glanced up through his lashes and quickly looked away again, flushing and at loss for words. The embrace around him loosened and Hux fled it as if it burned him. He wanted to run, to pretend nothing happened, but he supposed he owed the boy his money for the trip. It wasn’t as fruitless after all and Hux wondered if the boy expected this when he accepted the offer. 

He reached into his pouch and pulled out some coins - a lot more than he had planned to give - and pressed them into the boy’s palm without another word. He walked away then, quickly, not even caring whether he looked as if he was fleeing or not. 

As he lay in bed later on, Hux contemplated the unsuspected turn his adventure took. He found himself thinking about the boy’s hand on his body, of their tongues dancing together or his cock straining against Hux’s. And he wanted more. Not necessarily from this boy; although there was something appealing about him. Hux just wanted more touch, more of the feeling that someone likes him enough to kiss him. 

But even amongst his hormones-induced daydreaming, the castle, the object of his obsession for such long months, had not disappeared from his consciousness. He came to a terrifying realisation - or perhaps he’d known for a while and just hoped to lie to himself - that the only way to learn more about it was to go there in person. Nobody seemed to know anything, and if they did, they weren’t willing to tell him. No, he’d have to go himself. 

And he’d have to get there. Which meant either talking to the stableboy again or trying to find someone else to ride the horse with him (and Hux knew he wouldn’t encounter anyone.) The idea both excited and terrified him. He wished he hadn’t taken off so quickly, that he’d said a thank you or a good bye at least instead of shamefully pushing money to the boy like he was a whore. Hux tossed and turned for a long time, going over the encounter, over his plans, over how to approach the boy, but he fell asleep at last, dreaming, for some inexplicable reason, of angry red glowing swords and dark little cells.

…

Hux couldn't believe his Father had not noticed his absence the day before. Of course, he put all his effort into hiding it but it baffled him that someone would put so much effort into keeping him locked up and then miss an entire day of his disappearance. It troubled Hux; he couldn't shake the the image of lord Hux catching him sneaking out towards the castle. Or worse, kissing the stable boy. 

He couldn't be sure but he supposed there was something forbidden about his desire. He supposed he wouldn't want his father to  know about the boy either way, not with how good it felt. Hux's father hated it when Hux was satisfied or felt good about something. 

He shouldn’t push his luck but he had enough reading and being locked up for a whole lifetime. He couldn’t stay still anymore, not with the castle luring him and with his blood boiling in his veins. He was terribly embarrassed but he forced himself to talk to the stable boy the next day, going over the scene in his head maybe fifteen times after waking up. He gulped his breakfast quickly and got dressed with the aid of his butler (his father insisted Hux had one. It felt terribly stiffling to have the stuck up man see Hux vulnerable but there was nothing he could do about it.) 

The sun decided to show up when he sneaked out of the back door. His eyes hurt at first but then he got used to the light and offered his face to it, basking in the warmth. He stood there for a while when he heard footsteps and snapped back into reality with a jerk.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t wish to startle you.”

Hux’s heart skipped a beat and then tried to catch up by running twice the usual speed. Hux saw the stable boy and let out a sigh of relief. Not his father then.

“I shouldn’t have forgotten myself,” Hux replied.

“Do you want to go on another trip?”

“Why do you think so?”

“Because the alternative is you came for another kiss.”

Hux blinked a few times, not really believing he heard properly. This boy was way too cheeky, way too reckless, and Hux should discipline him. But he didn’t want to, not really when this was the first person to treat him like an equal. 

“Maybe I came for both,” he said with a smirk, “but only if you’re not afraid.”

“Do I seem like a coward to you?”

“I don’t know, are you?” Hux asked with a tilt of his head, “I want you to take me to the Shadowhill castle.”

The boy gaped at Hux as if he couldn’t believe his ears. Then he gulped. Then he realised Hux was watching him, and he tried to hide his shock but it was too late. 

“At least you didn’t say no straight away,” Hux said after a while, “I think you’ve passed the cowardice test.”

The boy kept watching Hux as if waiting for the ginger to start laughing and tell him it was just a test. Hux didn’t.

“You’re serious about it.”

“Yes,” Hux nodded, “and about the kiss too, by the way.”

This time the boy turned dark crimson and looked down. Making a desperate, hormone-fueled move in the dark was a lot different than talking about it in broad daylight. Hux smiled fondly. 

“I’ll take you there. I think it’s crazy but I’ll take you.”

“That’s very chivalric of you,” Hux smirked. The boy flushed farther, something about Hux’s remark bothering him. 

“You know, I never got your name,” Hux said, watching the boy. He supposed he should know his first kiss’s name. 

“It’s Galrian,” the boy replied. Hux tilted his head.

“It suits you.”

“Oh...thank you. I actually don’t know your name either. Your first name, I mean. Obviously I know your last name but…”

“I don't really use my first name. Just call me Hux.”

“Ah. Okay.”

Hux watched Galrian’s auburn hair glimmer and he wanted to say something but yet again, words eluded him. Galrian seemed to struggle with a similar problem. They caught each other’s glance and giggled, looking away. Then Hux couldn't take it anymore and he caught Galrian’s face between his palms and guided his lips to his own. Their shyness disappeared in a heated battle of tongues and lips and teeth. 

Hux felt the heat gathering up in his abdomen. He wished to try something more intimate than yesterday, something which would require more skin on skin contact but the light around them distracted him. He pulled away from the kiss and looked into the other’s eyes. 

“Not now,” he whispered and shushed his body. 

“Okay.”   
“We’ll set out tomorrow in the morning.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

“Thank you,” Hux gave Galrian a swift kiss on the cheek before disappearing in the direction of the castle. Okay. All he had to do now was figure out how for the love of gods people prepare for trips like that.

…

The sun was barely licking the tops of the mountains when Hux met Galrian in front of the stable. They shared a swift, tentative kiss that unsettled Hux. He tried to dismiss it, thinking that a small peck is hardly a sacrifice compared to what Galrian was doing for him but it wouldn't leave as easily. Galrian offered Hux to sit in front, claiming Hux was too lithe to obscure his view and that it was safer that way. Hux wanted to be offended but he couldn't argue with Galrian's logic.

This early in the morning, Hux understood where the hill with the castle earned its name. There was light on all the surrounding mountains and hills, even on a portion of the valley, but Shadowhill remained stubbornly dark. Hux was at his wit’s end trying to find a logical explanation for it. On the other hand though, he could feel his excitement increase. There was something supernatural about the castle and he was going to find out. He, the bastard always hidden in his room, would be more courageous than all the knights and false heroes of the valley. Maybe there is a princess in there and Hux would gain a kingdom for saving her. He'd prefer a prince to go with it, but life wasn't ideal.

As he was thinking this, he was acutely aware of Galrian's heat behind him, of his arms with the reins framing Hux, of the little kisses he planted on Hux's neck on long straight stretches of the road. There was nothing Hux could reprimand him for, he rode safely and fast enough, but a part of Hux wished he’d stop. Not that he minded having somebody this close, he just wasn’t sure he liked the implications of it.

Hux was lost in thoughts when a dark figure appeared in front of them, seemingly out of nowhere. He thought it was just some traveller or maybe a merchant and would get out of their way but the person stood right in their path, waiting for them to come closer. Galrian tried to pass them but it was impossible, although the hooded creature seemed not to move at all.

“What do we have here? A pair of lost birds?” the person asked and looked them over.

“Who are you?” Hux called.

“Someone whose lands you're trespassing.”

“Very interesting.”

“I'll let you go freely if you leave now,” the stranger offered, touching his belt ostentatiously.

“And if we don't?” Hux frowned and felt Galrian tense behind him. Of course. The boy was only bold enough to coerce physical pleasure from Hux.

“Don't test my patience.”

“I came to see the castle. I won't leave because someone's telling me to,” Hux insisted.

“And you?” the creature turned to Galrian.

“I won't leave him,” the boy said and Hux had to say he had been mistaken in the boy.

“That's very brave of you. And foolish.”

“There's two of us, why do you think you'll beat us?” Hux asked, his tone unnecessarily cocky. 

“A stable boy and a sickly little bookworm lord,” the hooded person sneered, “against me.”

“Is ‘me’ supposed to impress us?” Hux snorted.

“We should go,” Galrian murmured against Hux’s ear.

“You can,” Hux offered, “actually you should. Mister  _ me  _ here is very intimidating and I woouldn't keep you here against your wish.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Thank you for everything, Galrian,” Hux said, dismissing the boy and sliding off the horse in a movement a lot less graceful than he had imagined. 

“Oh,” Galrian huffed.

Hux knew he was waiting for a kiss but for some reason it was foolish in front of the stranger. Finally Galrian took the cue and turned the horse around in the direction of the Hux mansion. 

Hux raised an eyebrow at the masked creature.

“What are we waiting for?”

“Nothing, I’m ready.” 

They set out, walking rather slowly. Hux noticed the way his companion kept glancing around, as if listening to noises he himself couldn’t hope to hear. 

“Why are you not afraid of me?” the stranger asked after a while.

“Don't flatter yourself, you're barely intimidating. In fact, I think the term I'm looking for is ridiculous.”

“Why do you think I won't kill you this instant?” 

Hux could feel a heavy, dark gaze on himself. It would probably be uncomfortable if it weren’t so thrilling. Hux had hardly ever been in the center of anyone’s attention, certainly not this intense.  _ A stranger _ was staring at him and it felt better than anything Hux could remember.

“If you wanted to kill me - or were allowed to - I'd be dead already,” he teased.

“You're daring for someone so fragile,” the stranger mused. Maybe it was supposed to be condescending but it came out as awed.

“Your words are big and bold for someone hiding in so much armour. For all I know you're a little girl underneath it.”

“What do you want?” the dark knight snapped.

“To see the castle,” Hux explained, “I've told you already.”

“Yes but why?”

“It's fascinating. Nobody knows anything about it. I'm bored. Maybe there's a princess waiting for me to come and save her.”

“A princess for you?” the warrior laughed, “you don't want a princess.”

“I want a kingdom,” Hux spat, wondering how the creature could tell.

“Greedy and foolish. That's a dangerous combination.”

“I like the prospect of being dangerous.”

“My master agrees you can come,” the stranger said suddenly.

“Your master?”

“My mentor, if you prefer this term.”

“How?” Hux frowned, looking around for a hidden master or a bird.

“I just asked him,” the stranger replied. It sounded like he thought Hux was a half-wit.

“How?”

“With my mind.”

“You can read minds?” Hux gasped. _ So that’s how he knew I- _

“Not exactly, not with other people. It's how we communicate.”

“You and your master?”

“And my knights.”

“Can you read my mind?” Hux blurted out.

“It's just emotions and concepts, not actual words,” the stranger said evasively, “I can tell that you're curious.” 

“I’m quite sure you don’t need to read minds to know that,” Hux sneered.

“What's your name?” the warrior asked suddenly.

“Hux”

“Hux what?”

“Just Hux,” Hux said a little too harshly, “although the correct phrasing would be ‘what Hux’”

“You one of those pretentious assholes who hunt in our woods?” 

“I'm quite certain my father would disagree about the ownership,” Hux chuckled, “they didn't let me hunt.”

“What? I thought boys like you get taught to do it since they can walk,” the stranger said and Hux could almost hear the surprise in his tone.

“Not me. My father doesn't really like to show me to the world.” It came out bitterer than Hux had intended.

“Are you a bastard?”

“Is that a problem?”

“Not at all.” Hux imagined a tantalising smirk and frowned. Why make the point to ask and then act like it made no difference?

“What's your name?” he asked instead.

“Kylo Ren.”

“That can't be,” Hux gasped.

“Excuse me? I think you barely have the right to decide what my name is,”

“No I mean… it was in a book from a century ago. I didn't realise people could have the same name.” 

Hux felt stupid. His ears were burning and he wished he could disappear. He felt the sixteen years of isolation from human contact eating him up. 

“It's more of a title,” Ren added after a moment, helpfully. 

“Then what  _ is _ your name?” Hux frowned.

“Kylo Ren is my name. I earned it.”

“Earned it how?”

“Loyalty. Obedience.” Ren scoffed. “Not asking too many questions.”

“If it's such an honour to be a Kylo Ren,” Hux pointed out boldly; he wouldn’t give up that easily, “I'm sure there was more of it.”

“Yes, I lure pretty boys and then I seduce them and take their virgininities and bring them to my master to sup on them,” Ren said, without a hitch, as if he’d been waiting to say just that for ages, “Does that satisfy your curiosity?”

“Partly,” Hux hummed.

“How is that?”

“You haven't showed me how you seduce those boys and take their virginities,” Hux said with a falsely innocent smile. 

“I like to keep the especially pretty ones for the castle,” Kylo retorted. 

Hux felt his cheeks get warm and bit his lip. He hardly ever lost an argument, being as smart as he was usually sufficed, and here this Kylo Ren came and made him look like the sixteen year old boy he was.

Hux wondered how old Kylo Ren really was; he couldn't tell judging by the voice which was muffled by a sort of mask. Hux wondered what the mask was for - did it hide a disfigured face? Or maybe a nonhuman one? Or a female, round and beautiful? Hux had assumed Kylo Ren was a man judging by the breadth of shoulders or the way Ren stood and walked but it easily could have been a misleading train of thought. It wasn't a man’s posture or walk, they were attributes of a warrior, of someone strong and powerful who could use their body and the vigour it offered. 

There was a woman in lord Hux’s army, a sturdily built one skilled with a sword and a better fighter than any knight. Hux often watched her train, admiring her resilience and her power of will; she kept on fighting when men mocked her, seemingly unbothered. Hux knew better; she didn't let her pain show but he knew she must have felt lonely, abandoned, a freak. They were, in many ways, very similar. Hux was frail and effeminate while she was muscular and strong. Hux wondered why he never spoke to her.

“Did you lose your words, fox?” Ren snickered. Hux frowned.

“I was thinking,” he countered.

“About you giving me your precious little flower?”

“About if I'd want that.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes. What if you're a monster? Or ugly? I wouldn't want to give my precious little flower to someone hideous.”

“That's very sweet of you,” Ren said, “you know what's interesting? You never said: ‘What if you're a man?’”

“Oh,” Hux gasped.

“You should be more careful around strangers,” Kylo pointed out, “not that I didn't see your pretty friend kissing you like a lovesick dove from afar.”

“Are you jealous?” Hux sneered. 

“Since I saw your suffering face when he did it, no, not really.”

“Suffering?”

“Like you weren't sure why he did it. And you felt uncomfortable and wanted him to stop but you weren't sure how to tell him.”

“Aren't you smart?” Hux scoffed.

“You just wanted to fuck him - or maybe let him fuck you, I’m not sure. But he started to make it into something you didn't want.”

Hux looked down onto his shoes. Ren was completely right of course. It infuriated him; he liked to think he was more complex than this.

“It's okay. You're curious. And your body wants to explore it.”

“I'm immediately feeling better when a faceless stranger tells me it's okay,” Hux scoffed.

“You'll see my face in due time,” Ren promised and Hux hated himself for being excited by the prospect.

The walk was longer than Hux anticipated, the hill steeper than it seemed from his window. He had to stop a few times to catch his breath, loathing every second of it as he tried to get air into his uncooperative lungs with Ren’s eyes all over himself. 

“I know I can be quite breath-taking but I’ve never thought I’d see it literally,” Ren remarked as Hux sat down on a stone by the edge of the road and bent forward to breathe easier. He laughed at that, softly but genuinely. 

“Oh yes, I might faint in your presence,” he uttered.

“Do you need me to do anything?” 

“Carry me to the castle,” Hux said jokingly. Ren seemed to consider it. “I didn’t mean that.”

“It would make things easier,” Ren shrugged.

“I would like to maintain at least some semblance of dignity.” 

“As you wish.”

...

“Can you repeat this for me again?” Lord Hux hissed.

“Your son asked me to accompany him on his way to the Shadowhill castle and promised me money for it.”

Galrian trembled under the lord’s scrutinising gaze. He was regretting his decision to inform lord Hux of his son’s enterprise, especially when relating his own involvement in it. But he hoped Hux would forgive him, later, when he sees how ridiculous staying with the stranger was.  _ When it saves his life. _

Galrian was convinced there was nothing good waiting for Hux in the castle, maybe even before they reached it. 

“And how do these words explain your presence here?” Brendol Hux asked derisively.

“We encountered a person who asked us to go back. Hux- your son demanded he'd go to the castle nonetheless but insisted I go home. So I did, as fast as I could, to tell you.”

“You left him there?”

“He ordered me to go back,” Galrian hoped the lie wouldn't matter so much, “I thought I'd be more of use if I went back for help.”

“Thank you for your notice,” lord Hux said after a long stretch of silence, “I will consider it when deciding about the severity of your punishment. You're dismissed.”

“Yes, m’lord.”

…

“So, here we are. This is the castle you wanted to see so much that you went with a complete stranger who might kill you,” Ren said when they walked through a small wooden gate into a cold, not very spacious hall. Hux looked up, marvelling at how high the ceiling reached. The walls were mostly plain, with one simple coat of arms above the gate. 

“You won't kill me,” Hux said, his eyes still roaming all over the walls to spot some hidden artwork or door, “you want my precious little flower.”

Kylo laughed and it sounded oddly youthful, sweet, different from the sound of his stern voice. 

“And after that?”

“I haven't thought that much in advance. But I hope to make you feel so good you won't kill me.”

“You sweet little fox,” Ren said and there was a hint of amusement or maybe affection in his tone. 

Hux hoped he wasn't blushing again but he pretended to study the coat of arms just to be sure. 

“My master has a tendency to be a little dramatic,” Kylo apologised when he followed Hux’s gaze.

“It's very artistic,” Hux snickered, “the talon is a nice touch.”

“You have a very sharp tongue,” Ren pointed out, “you’d better watch it when you talk to the Supreme Leader.”

“Supreme Leader?” Hux frowned, “are you in a cult or something?”

“Try not to say these things in front of him,” Ren warned, “he won’t be as benevolent as I am.”

Hux shuddered; it felt like he’d seen Ren for the first time since he materialised on the road. It only now clicked together for him that if Kylo Ren was truly a title rather than a name, it implied his companion’s position in the castle’s mysterious hierarchy was that of a ruthless leader of a ring of deadly knights. If Kylo Ren wasn’t boasting - and from his posture and demeanor Hux had to assume he wasn’t - he was a lot more dangerous than Hux had allowed himself to realise. 

“You finally put two and two together, huh?” Ren asked and Hux felt like he was being mocked.

“Admitedly,” Hux nodded, “but I’m still not afraid of you.”

“As you wish.”

“Now will you show me more of this castle or are we going to stand in this hall? Not that I’m complaining. It’s a very nice hall,” Hux remarked.

“You truly are either very brave or very foolish.”

“I haven’t had the opportunity to be either in my life yet, so both I suppose.”

“So what would you like to see?”

“Your face,” Hux replied without hesitation. Ren chuckled.

“I thought you wanted to see the castle.”

“I was under the impression you were the most extraordinary thing about the castle.”

“Aren’t you a flatterer,” Ren smirked, “I don’t show my face to strangers. I haven’t done so in years. Ask for something else.”

“Who gets to see your face?”

“My master and my knights.”

“I wish to see your knights then.” 

“How much have your books told you about them?” Ren asked. Hux hesitated. He felt that whatever he was going to say wouldn’t be enough and would earn him a scorn or maybe a smirk. Of course he knew nothing. That’s why he went to such lengths to see them after all.

“Just that they exist. That they are under the command of Kylo Ren - you presumably. And that they are rumoured to have magical powers,” he said, holding his head high. He would not allow this man to push him into the corner or intimidate him. 

“That’s mostly correct,” Ren nodded, “do you want to see a magic trick then?”

Hux was silent, contemplating his answer. He suspected Ren was mocking him, trying to reduce him into a little boy who believes in fairies. He dug deep into his memory, trying to find a piece of information to throw at Ren. 

“I’ve read somewhere they perform certain... rituals to strengthen their bond and their magic,” he said triumphantly, with a smirk. Ren’s head jerked and Hux could feel two burning eyes on himself. 

“Have you come here to watch it?” Ren demanded and his voice was deeper, as if he was bracing himself, trying not to punch Hux, “Are you just a twisted pervert?”

“I am not,” Hux said firmly, “I’m just trying to prove to you that I have studied a great deal about this castle and I came here because I want to know more.”

“Very well then,” Ren said darkly.

“Thank you,” Hux didn’t forget his manners just because Ren did. They entered a narrow  corridor with little, dirty windows that hardly let in any light. Hux shuddered involuntarily but Ren didn’t seem to notice. 

“Your master… is he here?” Hux asked after the third turn they took.

“Yes,” Ren said simply. Hux realised he was probably being watched. He recalled Ren telling him he was constantly connected with his master’s and knights’ minds. Ren probably had to ask for permission before agreeing to take Hux to the knights. Hux felt a hint of paranoia.

“Here we are,” Ren said suddenly. Hux was deep in thoughts and he almost bumped into his companion. “Are you sure you want to see them?”

“Yes.”

“Very well then,” Ren opened a small, unornate door and motioned for Hux to enter. The ginger took a deep breath and did so.

He didn’t know what exactly he had anticipated. The room was spacious and airy, in stark contrast with the rest of the castle Hux had seen so far. There were flames crackling in a fireplace by the side, tall windows obscured from the sides by heavy blood-red drapes and a big table with eight wooden chairs. There were six people in the room, scattered all over it but seemingly in attention, as if they were soldiers and a commanding officer entered their quarters. 

Hux had no idea what to say so he just stood there, watching the people stare back at him. He could feel Ren’s presence behind himself and he felt like an idiot. He didn’t really know why he demanded to see the knights. He supposed he expected them not to be human. But like this, they looked ordinary and like a group of servants caught in the middle of a break. 

“So here are the knights, Hux,” Ren said, “I thought you’d have some questions for them.”

All Hux could think of at the time was how beautiful they all were. There was something serene about them after all, the longer he watched them, the less they seemed like ordinary people. They resembled one another even if they seemingly had nothing in common. There were three women, two men and one person whose gender Hux wasn’t able to guess. Their skintones varied from pale that beat even Hux’s own complexion to brown so dark it seemed almost black. There was a woman whose eyes were narrow and dark, and a man whose pupils were red as if reaching deep into his brain. Power and ability seemed to surround them all, even if it came in different shapes and forms. Hux yearned to see Ren’s face, to compare him to the rest of them, to see if he was just as gorgeous as they were.

“Hello, Hux,” the woman closest to him spoke. She had skin than reminded Hux of midnight sky and long hair so wiry it surrounded her head like a halo. She smiled at him.

“Hello,” Hux replied dully, “I’m pleased to meet you.”

“So are we,” replied another man, “we’ve seen your arrival in our dreams.”

“You’ve seen me?” Hux asked, dumbfounded. 

“We haven’t seen you directly, just felt your essence,” the first woman added helpfully. Hux noticed Ren stiffened in the corner of his vision. Was Hux not supposed to know this? She froze too and looked to the ground. Hux wondered if their master was talking to them. 

“Please excuse Silvretta, she’s very excited to meet you. She didn’t wish to startle you,” the genderless knight said. Their voice was warm and Hux wanted to listen to it for hours. 

“It’s okay,” he waved it off, “I’m the one who intruded into your castle.”

The shortest man laughed at that.

“I like him,” he said, “he’s so polite. I bet some of you could learn from him.”

He walked over to Hux, extended his arm and grinned. 

“I’m Orian,” he said. Hux accepted his hand to shake it and was immediately pulled into a hug. He stiffened and Orian laughed again. “Not used to contact, huh?”

“No. I mean yes,” Hux stammered. Orian patted his shoulder. 

“We’ll teach you, don’t worry.”

“Orian,” the genderless knight said again and they sounded exasperated, “he’s just met us.”

“Right, sorry,” Orian apologised and stepped away from Hux. 

There was a storm of introductions then. Hux struggled to keep in mind the names that flooded him from all sides, some accompanied by other embraces or kisses on the cheeks, others with simple nods. Ren stood farther from them with his hood and scarf still covering his face, observing the situation as if waiting for a signal of something going wrong to put an end to this. 

Hux felt ecstatic and overwhelmed at the same time. He had never been in the center of attention of so many people, he’d never felt this important. Silvretta and Orian were happy to meet Hux, bounced around him like dogs around their master while the rest showed careful curiosity and wariness. Ceila watched Hux from afar, saying nothing but her name. Hux had a feeling he annoyed her somehow and it frustrated him that he didn’t know why. 

“The Supreme Leader wishes to see you now,” Ren said suddenly, interrupting Orian’s questioning about Hux’s life in the castle. Hux froze. He forgot about the ominous master Ren had spoken of. 

“Very well,” he said and swallowed. He noticed Qinn and Taros sharing glances while Arane’s expression turned blank. Hux made his way out of the ring of the knights and joined Ren in the door of the room. 

“So, has your curiosity been satiated?” Ren inquired. 

“Partly,” Hux admitted, “at least I know they're all human.”

“You thought they wouldn't be?”

“I wasn't sure,” Hux replied, “I still haven't seen you.”

“You have no concept of humility, do you?”

“From what I heard of it, it sounds like something rather undesirable.”

“Right.”

“You're not showing me your face then.”

“Not yet,” Ren shook his head, “we’re here. Try to be a little less cocky.”

“I'm never unnecessarily cocky,” Hux opposed. 

The mirth died on his lips as he stepped into the room. It was dark and hot, the air heavy and suffocating. Hux almost stumbled over his own feet as his eyes struggled to make out any shape. A strong hand supported him by the arm, holding him upwards and allowing him to navigate the room. 

Finally Hux caught a glimpse of a throne and a silhouette crouched on it. Ren’s fingers were still on his elbow and Hux was glad for the contact that reminded him he wasn’t alone with this creature.

“Lord Hux,” the figure spoke. Hux shivered, goosebumps peppering his skin. The Supreme Leader’s voice was rough and sounded more like old parchments being shuffled together than anything else. 

“I’m not a lord, sir,” Hux shook his head instead. 

“Aren’t you the only son of the lord Brendol Hux?” 

“I am,” Hux admitted. Ren’s hand was still on his elbow, clutching it just a bit too much to appear casual. “But I am his bastard son. I will inherit nothing of my father’s wealth or titles.”

“Let us not worry about petty human rules,” the Supreme Leader mused, “I am pleased to make your acquaintance. Your arrival has been much anticipated by my knights. Isn’t that so, Kylo Ren?”

“It is, Supreme Leader,” Ren nodded in a meek, subservient voice. Hux stiffened. This was not the man he had met on the road, the one who made Hux blush. Ren was trembling and tense by his side; Hux felt a sudden desire to hold Ren’s hand to comfort him.

“I trust you are a very inquisitive young man,” the figure turned back to Hux. 

“I tend to be, yes,” Hux replied after a long, uncomfortable pause. 

“Would you like to know more about me and my knights? They would certainly like to get to know you, wouldn’t you, Kylo?” 

“The knights like him very much,” Ren said quietly.

“How about you? What do you think of our little friend?” 

Hux wanted to punch the creature, immortal omnipotent wizard or not. He wasn’t little - or, more precisely, he was and it irked him - and these questions obviously made Ren very uncomfortable. 

“I think he is very clever and determined to get what he wants,” Ren said finally.

“So here you have it, lord Hux,” the Supreme Leader remarked almost cheerfully, if a voice like his could convey such sentiment, “you impressed my knights quite a bit. Now, I would like to propose a cooperation which would bring merit to us all.”

Several things happened at the same time. Hux choked on the air he was inhaling, Ren’s grip on his arm tightened as if to make sure Hux was alright and the Supreme Leader leaned forward. His face finally became visible and Hux wished it wouldn’t, instantly regretting being curious. It was scarred and pale to the point of being ashen and gray, with dark eyes that resembled ravens. 

“Unless you’re not interested, in which case you can leave at once,” the Supreme Leader added coldly when Hux didn’t respond right away.

“No, I am interested of course,” Hux said hastily, straightening his back, “I was merely surprised.”

“Surprised? Did you think I’ll invite you to my castle just to let you gawk at me?” 

Hux’s ears felt hot but he pursed his lips stubbornly.

“I didn’t have any expectations,” he said simply, “but since you claim you can give me my father’s title, I’m listening.”

“How gracious of you. Giving you your title is key to my plan, worry not. I intend to give you the power I might need a friend to have. There are certain things I might require in the future.”

“Why?” Hux asked warily, “you claim it will be no problem to give me my title and yet here you are, wanting something from me.”

“Acquiring your title will be easy; one simple spell to confuse your father and you’re a lord. I believe the king would not deny your father’s request to name you his legitimate son, especially considering his unfortunate lack of an heir. But more intricate affairs are not to be controlled as easily and could in the end turn against me. That’s where I’d need your help, as a regular human since my order would not be able to work where you could,” the disfigured wizard explained.

“I must say I expected your order to be somewhat larger,” Hux dared. If he weren’t wrong in his judgement of Snoke, he should be able to get more information.

“You have seen only one of my brotherhoods. The knights of Ren will be the only part of my order you’ll be working with, therefore I do not deem it necessary for you to meet the others. I encourage you to familiarize yourself with them in fact, for they will be your protectors and your servants, even your lovers if you so desire. I must warn you however; they are - first and foremost - sworn to be loyal to me and one another. You will not be a part of the brotherhood and you must never ask them to betray their brothers or me for you.”

“I have not realised I will need guards,” Hux pointed out, “I would have a great army.”

“Every single one of my knights is worth an army,” the Supreme Leader said dryly, “besides, what kind of king doesn’t have a King’s guard?”

“I have not assumed our deal would include high treason,” Hux raised an eyebrow.

“You would not betray anyone, do not worry. The mechanics of your rise to power would be none of your concerns,” the wizard waved it off, “I have waited for a long time for an individual like you, lord Hux. Ambitious, cunning and so hungry for power you don’t even blink when asked to work with a feared dark wizard.”

“Oh please, you flatter me.”

“Do you accept my offer?”

“Can I decline?” Hux asked, out of curiosity. 

“In theory, yes. But you will not, will you?”

“I will not.”

“Very well, then. Congratulations to your title, lord Hux,” the wizard said, “Kylo Ren, please escort our friend to the knights again. I’m sure they will be happy to hear the news.”

“Yes, sir,” Ren nodded and bowed his head.

“And Kylo?” 

“Yes master?”

“Remember your punishment.”

“Yes, master.”

Hux didn’t look at Kylo openly but he couldn’t resist stealing a glance through his lashes. Ren’s posture was a submissive one, that of someone who got beaten up way too many times and now cowered whenever someone spoke to him. Hux thought, for the first time, if he hadn’t made a mistake. He couldn’t imagine a force so dark it managed to break someone as obviously strong and proud as the man by his side. But then again, you didn’t get anything from life if you weren’t prepared to sacrifice something and take risks. He shook his head and followed Ren out of the room.

Hux wished to know what Kylo went through but he didn’t dare ask. Besides, the knight seemed to straighten up with each step from his master and soon enough there was confidence in his stride again. Hux let it drop.

“Am I a captive here?” he asked instead.

“Of course not. Why would you think so?” 

“So I could go home if I wanted?”

“Yes,” Ren admitted reluctantly, “did you grow so tired of us already?”

“What?”

“You were so eager to meet the knights and now you want to leave.”

“I don’t want to leave you,” Hux blurted out, “I should get home soon though. My father will be furious.”

“Your father sent a squadron to assault the castle.”

“How do you know that?”

“I’m a dark wizard, did you forget that already?”

“Right. Are you going to do something about the attack then?”

“It’s not necessary. The castle is protected enough,” Ren waved it off, “your sticks and rocks can’t do us any harm.”

“Well that’s comforting.”

“I knew you’d be pleased to hear that. Now, do you wish to get to know my knights or not? You’ll have to eventually, you know?”

“Does that mean in the sense I read about?” Hux asked sheepishly. 

“If you want,” Ren gave an almost imperceptible shrug, “if they want. You can do whatever you want with them as long as you don’t ask them to break their oaths.”

“I want to know you,” Hux said breathlessly, for some reason, “I want to see your face.”

“That is forbidden,” Ren replied hesitantly, almost unwillingly.

“Why?”

“It’s a part of my training.”

“And I’m not supposed to ask after that,” Hux mused.   
“Precisely.”

“Very well.”

Hux was almost certain Ren would say something but before it could happen, they were at the door of the knights’ room and Hux stopped for a moment in front of it, giving the cowl hiding Ren’s face a determined frown. He opened the door then and entered, finding a scene rather different from the one he’d faced previously.

The knights have gathered together on several cushioned pieces of furniture, some of them alone, some with heads or feet resting against others. Hux stepped forward towards them when Silvretta motioned for him to join them. She was sitting on the floor while Orian played with her hair. Hux squinted when he watched her crumple her black robe beneath her. 

“Hey, Hux, looks like you’re our new master,” she teased, “do you want me to lick your shoes clean?”

Hux flushed, imagining it and being instantly embarrassed when he realised she was making fun of him. 

“My shoes are perfectly clean, thank you,” he said, trying to maintain some of his dignity. Qinn laughed and threw her long black fringe from her eyes before watching Hux up and down.

“Have you ever even talked to someone your age?” she asked.

“Of course I have,” Hux frowned and pursed his lips.

“She means besides your pretty little servant who wanted to give you his virginity,” Kylo added helpfully. Hux glared at him. 

“Why shouldn’t he count?” 

“Because he’s not your equal. Or are you going to claim he is?” 

“Fine. No, I haven’t talked to anyone my age and social status if you don’t count my sisters - and I’d rather not, since they’re quite younger than me.”

“Awwww,” Qinn cooed pitifully, “we’ll have to teach you all sorts of things.”

“Qinn, don’t be crude, you’re scaring him,” Silvretta slapped Qinn’s shoulder playfully. 

Hux watched their banter with growing fascination. These people were so comfortable around each other it made his head spin. He wanted more than anything to be a part of this. 

Kylo stayed with them, sharing jokes mostly at Hux’s expense but he kept his mask on all the time, despite the familiarity in their little circle and the warmth the fire offered. Hux was sure his frustration with this was palpable in the air.

Hux noticed that Ceila, who eyed him strangely when he first met the knights, hadn’t said a word the whole time. She sat curled up on a little couch and watched the whole scene silently from behind the curtain of her long hair. Taros, the intimidating albino man, didn’t address Hux directly either but at least he whispered something to Arane by his left. Hux could understand that, shyness, especially in someone who was used to a small group of people. But Ceila was almost pathologically still, as if she was afraid the smallest moment would cause a catastrophe. Hux made a note to himself to question Ren later. 

“I should go back home,” he pointed out, looking out of the tall windows, “there’s no need to aggravate my father even more.”

“We’ll miss you sorely,” Silvretta japed, “come back soon.”

“You’re not coming with me?” Hux asked without thinking. Then he flushed.

“Unfortunately, not yet,” Qinn shrugged, “but it’s sweet that you’ll miss us.”

“I’ll go with you,” Kylo said, “to ensure the first part of our deal.”

“Will your ugly mask come with us too?” Hux asked.

“Yes,” Ren hissed in a tone that allowed to discussions, “and stop asking me to remove it. You’ll see my face when the time comes.”

“Fine,” Hux muttered, hoping it sounded like Ren’s behaviour was anything but that.

“We’ll join you soon,” Arane gave Hux a smile as enigmatic as the rest of them. 

“I’m looking forward to it,” Hux said, pleased to find that he meant it. He stood up, quickly followed by Kylo. Silvretta gave him a goodbye kiss on both cheeks and Orian pulled him into a hug. Hux was so startled that he let them.

“Good luck, we’ll think of you,” Qinn added but she didn’t attempt to touch Hux. Taros nodded at him, conveying his farewell without words. Ceila barely lifted her eyes from her knees. 

Then the knights gave their goodbyes to Kylo. They came to him one by one, linking their fingers together and resting their foreheads against Kylo’s for a moment; Hux wondered if they were talking within their minds. The gesture seemed terribly intimate and he was torn between envy and shame. Finally all of them - even Ceila who seemed reluctant to do so - parted with Kylo and Ren nodded before leading Hux out of the room. 

They walked wordlessly to the stables. Ren started to saddle a greyish mare with skilled hands. Hux couldn’t help but compare his work to Galrian’s - Ren’s fingers were longer and swifter but not quite as gentle. Hux wondered what his kisses would feel like.

“Ren can I ask you something?” 

“Won’t you if I say no?” Ren murmured over his shoulder. Hux raised an eyebrow.

“Whatever,” Hux rolled his eyes, “have I done anything to upset Ceila?”

“No, she’s just… she doesn’t like strangers. She’ll get used to you.”

“Is there anything I can do to make it better?”

“Give her time. She may look like she doesn’t pay attention to you but she does, maybe more than the rest of us together. She watches you talk to the rest of us and studies your pattern. She’ll need to guess who you are before talking to you,” Ren explained and fastened the belts on the saddle, tugging on them to check them, “she had a difficult childhood.”

Hux wanted to ask more, especially since they came to the topic of childhoods, but Ren sensed it and pretended to be busy. 

“Come here, I’ll help you up,” he ordered and Hux didn’t dare refuse.

“I’ll need to teach you to ride,” Ren said as he climbed behind Hux. He was warmer and bigger than Galrian and Hux bit his lip to remind himself he wasn’t there to lean back and relax, however inviting Ren’s chest might seem. 

“Will you?” he asked instead.

“Yes. This is embarrassing.”

“If you say so,” Hux shrugged. Then he moved a little and winced, still feeling yesterday’s ride. He shifted back into his original position and tried to hold himself upright. “I think I’d prefer not riding at all.”

“You lordlings,” Kylo scoffed. Hux would have kicked him in the shin but he was too busy trying not to fall off the horse. 

“Now tell me, what is it you did to earn you the punishment?” Hux asked some time later. He didn’t get any answer for a while and wondered if Ren didn’t hear him or just straight out didn’t want to tell. 

“It’s more of a disciplinary measure to remind me of my place in the world,” Kylo explained finally. 

“Behind a mask?”

“Yes. It represents the fact that I am replaceable and that I should not be vain and self-absorbed.”

“Are you that beautiful then?” 

“I’m most certainly not,” Ren mumbled which only peaked Hux’s interest. 

“When will you be able to take the mask off?”

“I don’t know. When the Supreme Leader decides.”

“Why don’t the others hide themselves? I’m sure you can’t be more conceited than Orian,” Hux pointed out.

“I struggle the most with my connection to the Force. And I’m their leader, after all.”

“There’s more pressure on you.”

“Yes.”

Hux thought about it for a while. He could feel something hovering around Ren, a heavy cloud or a forcefield. It drew him closer and he wondered, briefly, if he should fear Ren. 

“How did you become their leader?” he asked.

“I was the first of us. The others joined me later to be my helpers.”

“How old are you?” 

“Older than you,” Ren replied, “stop questioning me.”

“Why? Your knights asked about every single thing of my life. I want to know about you,” Hux protested, “besides, aren’t you supposed to obey me in everything that doesn’t affect your loyalty to your master?”

“Aren’t you smart?”

“Thanks, I try to be.”

“You’re annoying. It’ll get you in trouble.”

“I’m counting on my good looks to get me out of it.”

Ren didn’t comment that and Hux took it as his victory and shut up to give Ren his rest. The sun was setting already, bathing the country in red glow. Hux was shivering slightly and envied Ren his heavy cloak. He coughed a little and Ren pulled him closer with one hand spread on Hux’s ribcage to steady him.

“Ah, we’re going to meet your father’s bold knights who are coming to your rescue,” Ren announced suddenly and shifted - Hux supposed to get better access to his sword. 

“How many?” Hux asked. He felt pathetic now, and decided Ren’s promise to teach him to ride a horse wasn’t so stupid after all.

“Three who are approching and a bigger party further down the road,” Ren replied, “is one of them a woman?” 

“That’s Phasma. She’s the best fighter we have.” 

“I’m surprised.”

“Why? There’s three women among your knights.”

“I’m not surprised that she’s the best but that your father let her be.”

“Well, as I said, she’s the best. He couldn’t resist that,” Hux shrugged.

“I’m looking forward to meeting her.”

Hux felt a pang of jealousy. He supressed it immediately but it was already there; he was mad at himself for it. Of course Ren would be interested in Phasma, she had something to offer as a common subject. Hux was just a thin boy with way too much to say. He was probably annoying Ren - no he  _ was  _ annoying him, Ren said so. Fine. Hux could give his virginity to someone else, it was no deal. Orian seemed interested. Hux didn’t care about Ren. 

“She’ll beat you,” he said maliciously, convinced no one could beat the woman he’d never talked to but with whom he felt connected either way.

“That would be rather refreshing,” Ren chuckled, “now, please try to look safe and content.”

“What?”

“I’d prefer it if we could avoid a fight with your underlings. I’d loathe to kill this fabled woman.”

“Of course,” Hux straightened his back - it hurt like a pair of horses walked over it - and put on a confident face of someone who doesn't wish to curl up and cry in pain.

Phasma was clad in her fancy armour and mounted the enormous stallion Hux was terrified of. She was accompanied by two men who were both shorter than her. 

“Mister Hux?” Phasma asked, astonished. It was obvious she had expected to fight to free him. 

“Hello, Phasma,” Hux smiled back at her, “I brought you a gift.”

She frowned, confused and apparently displeased about it. 

“My companion is an excellent fighter. I thought you might enjoy an equal opponent for once.”

“We thought you were abducted,” she said needlessly, “the stable boy was quite distraught.”

“It seems he exaggerated,” Hux waved it off, “I've been accepted as a guest and gained a new addition to our guard.”

“Very well then,” Phasma said, “we should get back. Your father is worried about you.”

Hux expected some questions about Ren but Phasma just shrugged, turned her horse around and motioned for the two other knights to do the same. Hux supposed she didn’t want to argue with him about the safety risks of taking Ren with them. 

A little into the ride Kylo made his way beside Phasma. She eyed him suspiciously but didn’t say anything, probably because she thought it was not her place to say anything. 

“So, what’s your name, lady?” Ren asked suddenly. 

“Phasma,” she said simply without commenting the address.

“A lovely name,” Ren pointed out, “Hux says you’re the best fighter his father has.”

“I have earned my place in lord Hux’s guard.”

“I’d like to duel you, then,” Ren said. It came out rather inappropriate and Phasma flushed. 

“I would be honoured,” she said simply. Hux bit his lip.

“Oh no, the pleasure would be mine,” Ren assured her, “it’s been a while since I had a decent opponent. I know my knights too well to train with them.”

Ren kept talking to Phasma and she eventually gave in, telling him of battles she’d been to and of her swords, discussing various techniques and weapons. Hux felt useless and left out, made painfully aware of his own inexperience with combat. His mood was progressively getting worse and he almost wanted to tell Ren to let him down off the horse and go back to Shadowhill if all he wanted to do was woo Phasma. But the warmth of Ren’s broad chest and flat stomach sealed Hux’s mouth, his less proud half demanded to have Ren around no matter what. So he kept his mouth shut and felt like an idiot because supposedly, he was the most important person out of them and yet felt very useless.

...

Several hours and a lot of tedious explaining later, Hux and Kylo walked down the courtyard. Hux was still a little shaken to see Ren walk down his childhood home, the dark figure looked like an apparition among the sandstone walls.

“Ren, I’m sorry you have to sleep in the barracks, you should sleep in a proper bed since you’re a guest,” Hux apologised unhappily. 

“In your bed perhaps?” Kylo smirked, “it’s okay. I’m quite used to sleeping on the floor surrounded by people.”

“I thought that when father allowed you to stay he’d let you have a room. We have hundreds of them.”

“Well, initially he didn’t want to let me stay, I didn’t want to push my luck with trying to infilitrate his castle more than I already did,” Kylo explained, “I’ll be fine, you don’t have to worry about me, fox.”

“Wait, what do you mean he didn’t want you to stay? Did you manipulate him already?” Hux frowned.

“He had rather hostile intentions with me, I don’t doubt. He wanted to imprison me and try to gain something from it by blackmailing the Supreme Leader. I don’t think it would have worked but I assumed it would be easier not to make things too complicated.”

“So the way he accepted you…” Hux trailed off, pensive, “I thought it was uncharacteristic of him.”

Kylo shrugged slightly and Hux supposed there was a facial expression to accompany the gesture. 

“Did you manipulate me too?” Hux asked suddenly, “So that I’d come with you?”

“Did I have to?” 

“How would I know?” 

“Hux,” Kylo said, amused, “you’ve been a nosey arrogant boy since you were old enough to form your own opinions. You wanted to go to the castle because it was forbidden and made you feel special. I didn’t have to make you want to come.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Hux agreed, “except for the boy part. I’m not a boy anymore.”

“Right,” Kylo nodded in the voice that said he thought exactly the opposite.

“I’m sixteen,” Hux hissed, “men my age go to wars and get married. Have children even.”

“Men your age maybe. Have you done any of those?”

Hux went red. Okay, this one was his fault.

“You’re adorable,” Kylo chuckled, “good night, Hux.”

“Are you sure you want to sleep here?” Hux asked again. He hoped Kylo would repeat his query about Hux’s own bed. 

“Later, fox,” Ren said and touched Hux’s jaw, resting his gloved hand on Hux’s cheek for a while. Hux sighed into the touch and nodded.

“Later,” he whispered when they parted. He watched Ren turn around and walk away, his dark cowl flipping slightly in the wind. It was like a fantasy; and Hux’s cheek burnt where Ren touched it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a comment, they're twice as appreciated for WIPs.   
> Find me on [tumblr](http://ellstra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
